


Love Conquers All

by LaptopsandArrows, SmoakinHotNerd



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Blast From the Past Challenge, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak Angst, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak Fluff, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaptopsandArrows/pseuds/LaptopsandArrows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoakinHotNerd/pseuds/SmoakinHotNerd
Summary: Hey guys, first time posting, if I make any mistakes I apologize.Thanks





	1. Prologue

She was in pain, searing pain. As she slowly came to she realized it had not been a dream. The last 24 hours were not some horrible nightmare. She became more aware of her surroundings; she wasin a cold dark room barely any light. Good news, if there was such a concept in this situation she saw a sink, so that meant water. Bad news, oh there was definite bad news; she was tied to a chair. No not tied chained to a chair. She now was more aware of the situation, she has to chuckle to herself mirthlessly my bruises have bruises. She could feel the blood dripping down her wrists and ankles. This was not good! She knew she had one jnd at was to survive this hell. She heard the door creak open. She didn’t need to see who it was, she knew just as she knew that she was in a fight for her life. She also knew that she, Felicity Megan Smoak may not live to see another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, first time posting, if I make any mistakes I apologize. 
> 
> Thanks


	2. Nightmare of the Past

Felicity was having a glorious breakdown. Oliver had never seen her like this when she started crying he immediately folds her into a hug and trying to soothe her.

"Felicity, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly. After a few minutes, she seems to calm down, Oliver guides her to the sofa and sat down with her on his lap. One glance at Oliver, Felicity starts to cry all over again.

 

Oliver sits there trying to give his wife comfort. He rubs her back and whispers nonsense into her ear. Finally, she began to calm down.

“Felicity” Oliver whispers gently “please tell me what’s going on. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.”

Felicity lifts her head from Oliver’s shoulder gazing at his bright blue eyes while wiping the corners of her eyes. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to tell him, she just… well, she didn’t want him to go Green Arrow and kill everyone, but she takes a deep breath before she starts to explain her hysteria.

“When I was in college, freshman year, I dated this guy, Jared Neal and he was intense. Not you intense, you intense is orgasmic and just wow and I still pinch myself that you and I….” She trails off.  “Sorry off topic,” she apologizes out of habit, even though Oliver didn't say anything. “Anyway he’s all kinds of bad intenseness, but for some reason, I still went out with him. Well, that’s not true, I do know why. He was captain of the lacrosse team, popular ya know. And me? Well, I was a nobody who thought she wanted to be somebody. Nevertheless, we went out. At first, his behavior didn’t bother me. I just thought he really liked me, but after a while, I noticed how I couldn’t go anywhere, do anything without his permission. And my babbling, well you know how I am, but every time I would start he would get irritated, one time he even smacked me.” Felicity felt Oliver stiffen but she didn't wait for him to say anything yet. “That is actually why I started with the counting. I wanted to show him that I was trying to control it, but yeah it didn’t work. I stayed with him for two months thinking that maybe, just maybe he would change, but he didn’t. So I left, I had a couple friends help me. Jared was at an away game, so Abby and her boyfriend came and helped me move out and back into student housing. To say Jared was livid is an understatement. He would call at all hours threatening me and Abby and Connor,” Felicity takes a deep breath feeling Oliver's body stiffen around her, as she continues to tell him her story. “Uh, that’ is Abby's boyfriend, by the way. After a month he just stopped, and that is what petrified me. Jared never gave up, he did not like defeat.” Felicity takes another calming breath.

"It's okay, deep breaths," Oliver says softly as he still held her to show his support.

Felicity nod her head and continues “ I should’ve known what he would do next?”

"What did he do?" Oliver asks while trying to remain calm enough to listen to her story, he didn't want her to start crying again.

“First, it started small and sneaky, in a way that I thought I was going crazy. Every night when I got home from work, things would be either missing or out of place. Lights were on, that I swore, I shut off before I left. Then I got strange letters that said nothing, just nonsense. A few months later it felt like someone was always following me, or watching me but no one was there. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, the calls started and they weren’t just to me, Abby and Connor would get them it was always the same thing ‘I’ll be there don’t worry’,” Felicity visibly gulps, clearing her throat prolonging the inevitable. She could feel her emotions building up in her gut. “ I don’t really remember everything, but the worst was after class about five years ago. I was on my way to class and the next I woke up in a weird room tied to a bed. I WILL NOT tell you the details, it was a week of hell that I wanted to forget. I do remember every day though, pleading with whatever and whoever I could to let me live.” She drops her head, focusing on her hands. Felicity rubs her fingers together hesitating to say the next part of her story. Oliver pulls her in closer rubbing her back soothingly.  “One day Jared came in and just started beating me, he beat me until he bled…then he had some sort of stick thing and he’d beat me with it. I honestly don’t know how I survived, especially since the only thing I wanted at the time was to die.”

She looks at Oliver and saw the unshed tears in his eyes, she knew she had to finish this soon or they will both spend the day crying in each other's arms.

“How did you survive?” Oliver whispers as he holds her tighter in his arms.

“Abby and Connor, they called the police as soon as they figured out I was missing. I don’t know the details, and frankly, I don’t want to know. All I know is that I woke up in the hospital under police guard and Jared Neal was in jail.”

Felicity finally straightens her back and looks at her husband once again. This time she saw something in his eyes, “Oliver?”

Oliver avoids her gaze for a brief moment, but he knew he couldn't keep his gaze away for long. Nor could he lie to his wife.

“I knew.”

“You knew?” she replied, numbly.

“Not the details, but I knew you had a stalker that had gone to jail for attempted murder.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Felicity asks curiously.

“Because it was your past and to be honest, I didn’t want to know how bad it was. I didn’t want to know how close I was—” he shakes his head. “I would’ve been to losing you.” Oliver cupped her face and strokes his thumbs gently along her cheeks.

They stare at each other, both communicating their love and understanding with their eyes.

“So three months ago,” Oliver breaks the silence “What makes you think it’s Jared Neal?”

Felicity sighs “To be honest, I don’t know if it is him or not. It’s just a feeling.”

“Kitsu, what happened?” Oliver says worriedly.

Felicity takes another steady breath, “It started at the office. Flower deliveries.”

Oliver looks at her confused, “But when I would pick you up, I didn’t see any”

“Well at first, when I saw them I thought they were from you, but I only thought that for a minute.” Felicity looked at Oliver,

"I don't always have them delivered, but what gave it away that they weren't from me?"

“They were lilies.”

Oliver groans, they were definitely not from him. He knows Felicity hates lilies and the fact that she's allergic to them, he would never risk it. Felicity chuckles to his reaction.

“Yeah, so I had my assistant throw them out and told Lisa not to accept any bouquets unless she knew they were from you. She told me at the end of the first week she turned away seven bouquets.”

Oliver’s eyebrows twist questioningly, “Ok so what else?”

“Then the weird emails started. At first, they were nonsensical emails to my work email.” Felicity falters, “Then…then I started getting emails to my private account, but even at that, they weren’t threatening. It was mostly how was your day almost conversation like.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because Oliver, I honestly didn’t think it would turn into a big deal. And I felt I could handle this."

“Ok, so what changed?” Oliver sighs trying to stay calm but to think that his wife was being stalked and that neither he or Dig didn’t know made him upset.

“Phone calls,” she says bluntly.

“Phone calls? Why would Lisa forward the calls?”

“She didn’t Oliver, they were phone calls to my private line. And then two weeks ago the pictures started.  At first, they were pictures of me getting in and out of the car or me shopping or at the park. But today, was the first one of you and me.” Felicity felt like she was going to start crying all over again.

Oliver was furious. He was furious at this stalker and he was furious at himself for not making her talk to him when he first noticed she was on edge. But he was also hurt that she never said anything.

“Felicity, why didn’t you tell me?” he says, afraid he was starting to sound like a broken record with that question which only causes Felicity to cry again.

“I don’t know Oliver! I guess I didn’t want you to go all Arrow when there was nothing to get Arrowy about. And before you say anything, I know my logic is skewed especially when I have someone like Jared Neal in my past.”

“Kitsu, remember our vows, for better or worse?”

Before he could continue, Felicity interrupts him, “I know Oliver. Honestly, I did want to tell you when the emails started, but then I thought I was just being silly and I could only imagine you thinking the same.”

Oliver brought Felicity’s forehead to his lips and kisses her gently, “Never, you know me better than that. You can come to me with anything.”

They sat in silence both taking comfort in each other. Finally, Oliver speaks, “Hon, the phone calls. Did you recognize the voice?”

“Babe, the Arrow isn’t the only one with access to voice scramblers. And yes, I tried tracing the calls and emails. Head of IT remember?” She says with little confidence.

“So, then, we need to come up with a plan to keep you safe.” Oliver just smiles. Surprisingly, he didn't get a reaction from her, which only brought some comfort knowing she was open to the idea. Oliver would never leave her unprotected, but for the most part, they argue over the details every single time. Today she was more compliant. “I will talk to Diggle. I want him to be your bodyguard.” There it was, Oliver felt her body stiffen, “Felicity please don’t argue.”

“I’m not going to, I think I do need protection, but Dig is your right-hand man. Can’t we put one of his men as my bodyguard? You need him.”

“And that is exactly why I want Diggle to do it.” Oliver explained, “ Felicity the only person I trust with your safety besides me is John Diggle.”

 

Felicity sighs gazing into the eyes of the man she loves. They had only been married a year, but she had known him longer, and every day she loved him more. She would die for him and she knew he would kill, and has killed for her, but she also knew he was right. There was no one they trusted more than John Diggle.

“Ok,” she let out a heavy sigh agreeing with him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and reviews much appreciated.


	3. Bitter Changes

The next morning Felicity joins Oliver for breakfast, only to play with her food. She didn't seem to have an appetite. The site of her made him worry even more. Oliver has never seen his wife so gloomy and depressed.  
"Felicity you should eat" Oliver repeats himself a few times before she ate a few bites. Shortly after they head to the office. Oliver wanted her to stay home but Felicity insisted they continue on with their daily routine. This psycho wasn't going to disrupt their lives any more than he already has.  
Once they arrived at Q.C. Oliver calls John in and instructs him to stay with Felicity all day.  
"Oliver this is a secure building I highly doubt he'll try anything" Felicity protests as he walks her to the office with John following a few steps behind them.

"Kitsu, for me please" Oliver looks at his wife with concern.  
"Who's going to try what?" John asks as he looks at Oliver and Felicity questioningly.  
"I'll explain after my meeting, or Felicity can fill you in until I get back," Oliver says watching Felicity walk toward her desk before he leaves her office.  
"Alright" Felicity deflates and nod her head offering her husband a soft smile, "come on John". 

After Oliver left, Felicity tries very hard to focus on her work. She needs more than anything to forget about this issue. She has nothing to worry about Oliver will find Jared and he will put him away. That's assuming Oliver doesn't kill him first. Oh God, what if he does? Felicity would never forgive herself, Oliver made a vow to never take a life again. If he did this for her, she doesn't know how she'll look at her husband without the guilt lingering over.

"John I have a meeting soon can you keep an eye out for them," she shakes off that knotted, constant worrying embedded permanently in her gut and tries not to think of the killing and the problems.

"What am I looking for?"  
" Tech support," she says in a soft tone.  
"Felicity?" John looks over his shoulder with a blank stare, telling her he that's not helpful enough.  
"Oh right, look for three geeks like me," she smirks teasing him.  
"Geeks, right... That makes it so much easier for me, especially in the IT department." Felicity laughs at his answer and went to the conference room, while John stands guard by her office. He looks around the hall, making sure no one enters her office without his permission.

An hour or so passed and John noticed a group of men dressed no differently than the rest of the tech team around him. They approach her door and Dig gets in the way.  
"Can I help you? Felicity is busy." He put his hand on the stranger's chest keeping him a short distance from the door.  
"I'm Jackson, I have a meeting to attend." The man was semi built compared to John and the other two weren't that far behind. John didn't expect a tech support to look this, but then again his image of I.T. support was a stereotype created by movies.  
"It's okay John they're my next appointment, I'm ordering new computers," Felicity says before John could ask another question. One of the guys with a laptop in his hand goes into the office while the other two stand outside. of course, this seemed suspicious to John. He walks close to one of the men to resolve his suspicions.  
"What company did you say you worked for?"  
"I didn't, why do you ask."  
"You don't look like a tech support to me," John moves closer to the man to intimidate him, hoping the man reveals his true intentions. As he steps in front of the man, the other moves behind him and shoots a tranq to his arm, knocking him out instantly.  
Once John was unconscious they drag his body to the assistant's desk in front of her office. The two men then walk into her office disturbing the so-called meeting. Felicity stiffens at the site of John laying on the floor and stands behind her chair.  
"Take whatever you want, please don't hurt us."  
"Come with me or I will shoot your bodyguard." 

Felicity nods her head and walks around her desk, hands high in surrender. She stops at the door to look at John, she couldn't help but kneel down and check his pulse.  
"He's alive for now... keep moving quietly, before you regret everything."

One of the men hooks his arms under hers picking her up shoving her lightly toward the exit. "Don't draw any attention to yourself. He will kill everyone you love if you give him a reason"

He? Him? It took felicity a mere second to realize they work for Jared. This was his plan to take her out of the building unnoticeable. Oh God, where's Oliver when I really need him. She thought. He was right I should have stayed home. Felicity's mind wonders to what if's as they walk casually to the back alley where the white tech-service van was parked. The back door opens revealing Jared, her heart quickens immensely before the site of him becomes clearer. She hated this man with every fiber. Knowing this was all his doing, and she may never see Oliver again she couldn't stop hyperventilating.

"Hello beautiful," he says in pride as he pulls her into the back of the van.

"Don't call me that" she pulls her hand away from him angrily "you disgust me." 

"Now..." he smacks her face and grabs a small back and ropes "is that any way to speak to your husband... tie her and blindfold her " 

"Jared you don't have to do this... please" she pleads as they start to tie her hands. 

"Do what? Take my wife home? You and I belong together... or have you forgotten?"

"I don't love you, I never will. Just let me go, you can avoid a lot of trouble"

"You'll learn to love me..." he leans down to her level grabs her cheeks and kisses her lips " who says I don't want trouble"

Felicity's stomach revolts as his lips touch hers. She pushes against his chest as she bites on hard on his lip. 

"Why you.." Jared hits Felicity knocking her out. Shortly the van leaves the back alley pulling into ongoing traffic, disappearing in the jumble.


	4. Elements of the Past

The smell of the room brought forth images she thought she'd forgotten. 

The chair she was tied to was cold, rusty, and uncomfortable. Felicity struggled to free her hands from the metal back support but failed. Her black hair stuck to her face from the dry blood from his previous blow, how she dreaded the next few hours. At this point, she began to regret skipping English 210 for a hacking session with her friends. Of course, she didn't contemplate Jared kidnapping her. She thought she was free when she moved 1000 miles away from him. The restraining order didn't help her with this situation either. And the day she dreaded the most she had to face it once again. 

Felicity wakes tied to a chair in an abandoned building. Scared for her life, Felicity had no idea how long she had been unconscious. But the thought of being held captive brought back memories of her college years. She scans the room trying to figure out some sort of escape route. Of course, besides the door which she knows is more than likely guarded, there is a tiny skylight window. Jared had surely found the perfect hideout, and Felicity knew the only person that would make that jump has no idea she's missing yet.  
If only there was a way for her to send a message to Oliver, let him know she's in trouble. Although, considering her current situation its impossible to send a message out to anyone. No one would find her, and no one would hear her scream. Felicity was helpless and at the mercy of a psycho. A psycho she thought she was free from since college. He was in jail. She was sure. Felicity put him there and always kept tabs on him to make sure she could avoid him at all times. How did he get out? How did he find her? She hears the door creak open and she holds her breath anticipating Jared to enter the room. She straightens her spine, a brave face and eyes filled with determination to not let him see how terrified she is.

The door swung open its handle slams against the wall as Jared saunters into the room. Sneering at her like he'd won the best trophy in his life, the way she sat in the chair it was miraculous; the rest of the scenery had no effect on him nothing mattered accept her. He finally had her to himself.  
"Hello, beautiful." He says sitting in front of her, slowly taking the tape from her lips. "Did you get my messages?" He let a crooked smile and leans closer to her keeping a deep gaze into her eyes. If that wasn't disturbing enough for Felicity he slowly brushes his thumb across her lips as lovers do. She moves her head to the side pushing away from his hand, he's taken so much from Oliver she didn't want this to be ruined too. Jared simply ignores her reaction and grabs her firmly by her chin turning her head to face him.  
"Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you? Was the beating never enough?" Disgustedly Felicity tries to get some answers from her psycho ex; The maniac she made sure she was thousands of miles away from and remained hidden from for this exact reason. "How did you get out of prison? Your sentence isn't over yet."  
Jared smirks with pride and flashes his front teeth at her. He was cocky and proud of his actions telling her without a word of mouth that he has his ways of escaping hell. He did not have to say anything for Felicity to know that Jared had completely lost his mind. It frightened her at the realization that he'd brought along a few more psychos than she'll know how to handle psychos that have helped him escape, but who would possibly hate her so much to get this low life out of prison.  
"You belong with me, Felicity." His cocky smirk could creep out even the strongest soul.  
"No I don't, you have to let me go. People will come looking for me, very scary people you don't want to upset."  
"Scarier than me?" He snarled a wicked laugh. "Come on Fel... is this the way you talk to the man you love?"  
"I don't love you, Jared. You have to let me go" Felicity pleaded.  
"Let you go?" His cocky smile vanished, all Felicity could see in them was anger. Jared's icy scowling eyes seemed to look into her soul like she'd wronged the man. "Why the hell would I let you go? I just got you back Fel... and... you and I... we're going to be happy together."  
"Don't do this... just untie me and let me go... if Oliver finds you... you'll be dead." She cried while struggling to get out of her binds.  
"STOP!" Jared yelled. "You know, I was willing to forgive you for calling the cops. Hell, I even forgive you for running away, but you just don't care about us at all. Do you?" Jared crazy-eyed and angry leaned forward inches away from Felicity. The stench of alcohol lingered on his breath, it was pungent enough to throw felicity off her balance. If she was standing of course. Felicity looked away, disgusted by the man. How did she ever love such a monster?  
" Jared... please don't do this." She mumbles under her breath. At that moment Felicity remembered the very scared college girl who was once in this very situation and under his control, at his mercy. She hated that helpless feeling and swore she wouldn't let herself feel that way again. Yet, here she was, helpless and scared.  
"I said shut up... JUST SHUT UP... you betrayed me... you disappoint me." Glaring with rage Jared's right hook meets her jaw throwing both Felicity and her chair onto the floor.  
"Nooo," Felicity screamed.  
"Felicity, honey wake up."  
"Oliver," Felicity blinked conflicted and unsure if she was dreaming, fearful that she's still unconscious from that blow.  
"Shhh. It's me, I'm here, you're safe." Oliver cupped his wife's face gently comforting her as her body trembled in fear. "You had a bad dream." He whispered before kissing her forehead softly and pulled her into a comforting hug.  
"That wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare." She whispered in soft sobs as she held on tightly to her husband. "But... Jared, he was there... I saw him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I've been crazy busy. I hope you all like the chapter, its a little different and the next chapter will be posted sooner than this. 
> 
> thanks again for the support. 
> 
> xoxo.


End file.
